


Malam Merindu Pelangi

by rayuwaan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, jaemren, renmin
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayuwaan/pseuds/rayuwaan
Summary: Ada kalanya Jaemin diam untuk mendengarkan serangkaian kata kata yang hingga kini tak mampu diucapkan. Tentang sebuah praduga yang sebenarnya sangat tidak ingin ia alami, sebuah perpisahannya dengan sosok manis dengan binar pelangi. JaemRen Fanfiction.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Malam Merindu Pelangi

Malam Merindu Pelangi

Ada kalanya Jaemin diam untuk mendengarkan serangkaian kata kata yang hingga kini tak mampu diucapkan. Tentang sebuah praduga yang sebenarnya sangat tidak ingin ia alami, sebuah perpisahannya dengan sosok manis dengan binar pelangi.

An NCT Fanfiction  
Na Jaemin / Huang Renjun  
By Rayuwaan

Angin berhembus kian kencang, bodohnya lelaki dengan surai merah muda itu hanya mengenakan baju rajut tipis yang jelas tak akan memberikan apapun pada tubuhnya. Matahari tergelincir dari singgasana sedari tadi saat pemuda bernama Na Jaemin keluar dari gedung agensinya usai merayakan ulang tahun teman satu grup yang sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri, Zhong Chenle. Langkahnya kelewat santai untuk seorang yang tengah menerobos dinginnya angin malam dengan kehangatan seadanya. Sebenarnya ia ingin cepat cepat sampai rumahnya tapi memang sudah menjadi darah daging seorang Na Jaemin jika tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakan lebih cepat bahkan bisa saja ia dikalahkan oleh seekor koala. Namun impian agar cepat cepat mendarat di kasur dengan udara hangat di sekitar sepertinya harus sirna ketika netranya menemukan seseorang yang ia kenal duduk di bangku taman tengah sendirian dan menangis.

-

"Terima kasih."

Jaemin memberikan minuman kaleng yang sudah dihangatkan kepada sosok yang ia temui tadi. Lelaki tampan itu kemudian mendudukan dirinya di sebelah lelaki manis yang kini sudah tidak menangis lagi. Sedikit menyesap minumannya Jaemin kemudian menatap mata yang selama ini ia damba, sepasang netra berhiaskan pelangi dari lelaki yang selalu tak luput dari pikirannya.

"Aku tahu kau butuh penjelasan, tapi mungkin kau sudah menduga."

"Ambil waktumu, aku tidak memaksamu untuk menjelaskannya sekarang, manis."

Baru saja lelaki mungil itu ingin menyahut, namun mendengar Jaemin menggodanya seperti itu membuatnya mendecak malas sambil merotasikan matanya.

Jaemin dan mulut manisnya memang kadang tidak kenal waktu dan tempat.

"Bisa tidak mulutmu tidak melontarkan hal-hal menjijikkan dulu?"

"Tapi kau memang manis, dan itu tidak menjijikan."

"Jaemin!"

"Oke baik maaf Injun sayang--Aaahh aduh! iya maaf maaf!"

Setelah Jaemin benar-benar meminta maaf ke lelaki manis bernama Huang Renjun-- _well,_ Renjun mencekik Jaemin, benar-benar mencekiknya--tangan mungil itu terlepas dari leher Jaemin, mengambil minumannya dan menyesap agak banyak sambil mengumpulkan keberanian untuk bicara.

"Aku tidak tahu akan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya."

Jaemin menyimak, matanya fokus pada sepasang mata yang kini tengah redup akan bayang-bayang kemungkinan kedepannya.

"Terlalu banyak yang terjadi selama ini, hingga aku benar-benar tidak merasakan bahwa kini aku ada di ujung cerita, terlena dengan momen bersama kalian, tanpa menyadari bahwa semua memiliki akhir. Dan ada saatnya aku harus berpisah dengan kalian."

"Semua masih belum ada keputusan, kita masih belum berpisah, Renjun."

"Aku tahu, tapi kemungkinan itu selalu ada, Jaemin."

Renjun menatap Jaemin, mata itu masih sama. Mata kelam bagai langit malam yang akan menjebakmu tenggelam di laut dalam, mata dengan sejuta pesona, mata dari seseorang yang tak luput ia absen dari daftar orang-orang yang dicintainya.

Sebuah kesalahan besar yang membuatnya haus akan pelukan hangat dan sedikit bisikan penenang darinya, yang kini terasa salah mengingat status mereka yang tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai apa apa.

"Kita tidak bisa berasumsi apapun. Terlalu banyak kemungkinan, dan tidak sama sekali tidak bisa bahkan menebak mana yang akan jadi kedepannya. Berdoa saja yang terbaik untuk kita, oke?"

"Bagaimana jika yang terbaik justru adalah perpisahan?"

Jaemin membeku. _Kata itu lagi._ Sejenak ia merasa tak ada oksigen di sekitarnya. Dirinya malfungsi jika kata itu terlontar, apalagi ketika ia sedang dihadapkan dengan seseorang yang sangat ia inginkan untuk selalu disisinya.

"Kau sebenarnya menduganya, Jaemin. Hanya saja kau selalu pura pura buta dan mendadak diam jika ada yang membahasnya. Jiwa pengecut sepertinya sudah bersemayam nyaman di dirimu."

_Jika kau tahu diamku ada waktuku menjeritkan namamu dengan putus asa apa kau masih sudi untuk mencelaku seperti itu, Huang Renjun?_

"Sepertinya cukup untuk sesi cuap cuap sayur lodehnya, aku antar kau ke _dorm_ , hari ini aku pulang, ibuku mengomel sudah dua bulan anaknya tidak setor muka."

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Tidak perlu malu malu begitu, Injun-ah, aku temani saja, ya ya ya?"

"Na Jaemin."

Jaemin kembali terdiam, Huang Renjun dalam mode begini memang agaknya sulit untuk disegarkan suasananya. _Well,_ siapa juga yang senang diajak bercanda ketika sedang dalam _mood_ yang tak baik?

Renjun berjalan melewati Jaemin, berlalu tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Namun langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti saat sebuah tangan kokoh menarik lengannya, membuatnya disorientasi, dan berujung dirinya terjebak dalam sebuah pelukan hangat dengan degup jantung tak karuan.

"Jika ini yang kau inginkan, baiklah, akan kukatakan semuanya."

Dan Huang Renjun sebenarnya belum siap mental untuk mendengar semuanya.

"Kau benar. Aku memang pengecut. Aku diam dan buta jika dihadapkan dengan semua hal yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku tak mau berpikir macam-macam tentang segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Dan aku mencoba membuat kalimat manis palsu penuh bualan demi memperpanjang kebahagiaan yang entah kapan bisa bertahan. Aku memberikan segala hal yang menjijikkan itu pada kalian. Terlihat heroik, tapi akulah si pengecut itu."

Renjun seketika _blank,_ yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah terus bernafas atau ia akan mati perjaka.

Kemudian Jaemin mengendurkan pelukannya, wajah tampannya kini berjarak beberapa sentimeter dengan wajah si pemuda manis, mata magis itu kembali menghujam Renjun dengan segala sihir marabahayanya. Bibir kering itu kembali terbuka dan menyuarakan kalimat yang membuat Renjun serasa remuk berkeping-keping.

"Aku kacau, Renjun. Dan bodohnya aku membangun dinding tak kasat mata yang justru menyakitkan semua. Mengikis kepercayaan kalian, dan membuatmu semakin membenciku."

Tidak ada yang memulai, namun seakan terjebak oleh perasaan masing-masing, bibir itu saling memagut, memberikan afeksi yang selalu gagal diutarakan. Mengikis jarak yang sempat dibuat, pelukan itu kian dalam, hingga rasanya degup jantung mereka seakan seirama. Semakin dalam, Renjun bisa merasakan tetesan air mata yang tak diketahui siapa pemiliknya. Hisapan dan kecupan tak luput Jaemin berikan pada Renjun, membuat bibirnya tak lagi pucat pasi bagai orang mati, membungkam kalimat cela yang telah pemuda manis itu tenggelamkan ke dasar samudera pikirannya. Sampai keduanya terpaksa memutuskan ciuman itu ketika pasokan udara sudah tak mengisi paru-paru mereka. Kedua kening itu masih terhubung, sama seperti senyum yang terus merekah, walau air mata tak luput menghiasi wajah indah mereka.

Ada kalanya diam untuk menyembunyikan kelam  
Namun malam itu akan terus bersemayam  
Hingga pagi memantaskan diri tuk menjelang  
Rindu bumi pada pelangi kini telah berpulang

Na Jaemin akan selalu merindu Huang Renjun, selamanya.


End file.
